


Even ice cubes melt

by plumblossomed



Series: SasuSaku Month 2019 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genin Era, SasuSaku Month, ninja clash in the land of snow, ssm19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Day 11: chillsTheir mission has completed in the Land of Snow and Team 7 is able to enjoy the rest of the day. Sasuke pretends to fall asleep with his head in Sakura’s lap.





	Even ice cubes melt

**Author's Note:**

> my header on twt is that screenshot of ss together at the end of the clash in the land of snow or whatever movie and i love it. I don’t really remember much of what happens in that movie lol but i love genin ss love ss so here’s this

It was the end of a long fight filled with the usual twists and turns. Despite the shortcomings of team 7, they were able to pull through again thanks to their improved skills and teamwork. Naruto and Kakashi were off talking with the others and Sasuke found himself lying flat on his back with his head in Sakura’s lap. He doesn’t quite remember how they got here, just that they had worked together in the battle until that point. Sakura was her usual analytical self and helped him land his attacks more effectively despite the daunting enemy.

A delicate flower that was able to bloom in adversity. He admired her, if he was being honest. On a mean spirited day, he would pity her for her lack of a clan and kekkei genkai, but on a better day like this, he was mostly impressed with how far she had come already. 

He never felt like talking with his lazy sensei and idiot teammate, but today the chill in the air and the fight left him drained. He was tired and looked forward to getting some sleep later that night. He could sense Sakura’s hand nearly coming to rest on his head, but pulling away every time. Sasuke closed his eyes. It wouldn’t hurt to get a head start on rest right now. 

Sakura was comfortable to lay on and his battle worn body started to relax. After a few minutes of silence apart from the distant chatter of Naruto and Kakashi, Sakura worked up the courage to run her fingers through Sasuke’s hair. The snow absorbed much of the small sounds around them, but Sakura could’ve sworn she heard Sasuke release a gentle sigh.

Most people thought of Sasuke as some ice cube that couldn’t be cracked, but even he wasn’t immune to a bit of spring sunshine. Lately it felt like his heart was thawing the most it ever had since before the night of the massacre. Where there was winter, spring would always follow, breathing new life into the world. New bonds were starting to take root in his heart, but he didn’t mind as much as he thought he would. He would just have to make a bit of room.

The snow continued to fall around them, but Sakura wasn’t cold.

* * *

_Thump!_

Naruto screeched and turned around, the back of his neck covered in powdery snow, “what was that for!?”

Sasuke smirked and simply said, “target practice.” Sakura giggled and burrowed deeper into the high neck of her cloak. Kakashi was walking up ahead, leaving his genin to their own devices. Naruto kept badgering Kakashi with questions about the former enemy and recapping their mission as if he wasn’t also there. Sasuke and Sakura were following from behind when they exchanged a look and quietly gathered two large snowballs. Sakura kept hers hidden behind her back when Sasuke threw his with perfect accuracy. 

“Sakura, tell him to stop being mean to me! Can you please get this snow off, I’m cold!” Naruto was swatting at the snow still stuck to his neck, but kept missing chunks that eventually slid down his shirt. _Thump!_

The side of Naruto’s face was now also coated with snow, even his whiskers were hidden from view. Sakura smiled at him, “sorry, what was that?” Naruto wailed in despair, “not you too! You are both going down!”

And the snowball fight commenced, with Sasuke and Sakura teaming up on Naruto just because it was easy to get him worked up. But since the three were always a team, they all shared the same thought while throwing snow at each other’s faces. If they threw snow at Kakashi’s face and it got underneath his mask, would he pull the mask down to wipe it? 

Kakashi turned around and sighed after feeling the stares of three pairs of eyes on his back. It was time to go home where there wasn’t any of this stupid snow. 

**Author's Note:**

> sakura is so strong for having sasukes fat head in her lap 
> 
> Like i said i dont have much planned for the coming days (until day 17 to be exact) so i’ll probably just post things i write super quickly. My pride is telling me to not break my streak but the rational part of my brain is like or you could just not post LOL its okay because i enjoy it. peace see u next time


End file.
